Experiment 10: Kagome
by Jibril7
Summary: XXXX year, before the attack on the Chunnin Exams, Orochimaru experimented to create the Perfect weapon. All of his experiments were destroyed; all but one. **** May turn into Rated M down the road ****
1. Chapter 1

**EXPERIMENT 10: Kagome**

* * *

**XXXX year**, **REPORT 270**: Orochimaru- Sama's extensive research is almost at a breaking point. Experiments 1 and 5 have been demolished due to the wide-ranging chemicals. Currently there are no signs of life from Experiments 3 and 9; Orochimaru's patience is growing thin.

* * *

**XXXX year, REPORT 456**: Experiments 2 and 8 had disintegrated unexpectedly; the cells from Hashirama Senju weakened their immune system. Surprisingly Experiment 10 has yet to be tested, by orders of Orochimaru- Sama. Only 3 experiments remain.

* * *

**XXXX year, Report 892**: All experiments 1 through 9 have been a fluke; outraged, Orochimaru- Sama almost destroyed our years of research. But Experiment 10 remains. I requested Orochimaru- Sama to inject his DNA into our final Experiment.

* * *

**XXXX year, Report 1583**: It has been done; Experiment 10 survived the extensive treatment and has currently formed into an embryo. However, based on calculations the being born from the egg will not be in the form of a child… but of a woman. Orochimaru- Sama is pleased; his plan for Konohana's destruction draws near, with the Chunnin exams approaching this experiment has come to a halt. In approximately 245 Days experiment 10… better yet, Kagome will be born.

_Kabuto Yakushi_


	2. Chapter 2

Experiment 10: Kagome Chapter 2

* * *

XXXX year: Orochimaru's Lair

**Orochimaru** POV

With his devious smile he gazed up at his creation. It had taken him years to finally create the perfect weapon of mass destruction; to turn Konohagure into a barren waste land. The plan seemed brilliant, but he knew otherwise; those pitiful shinobi and his old master Hiruzen Sarutobi may alter his plans. Clenching his fist he turned away to look at the monitor displaying a steady heart rate and progress. No. He had come too far to turn back now. He glanced back at the forming figure in the tank, desire in his eyes has he racked his eyes over its developing form.

"Soon… soon Kagome, you and I will be unstoppable…" he whispered, his forehead touching the eerie colored tank; eye leveled with the girl asleep on the inside. He caressed her face through the glass; lust building up inside him as he envisions how her skin will feel under his touch.

"Orochimaru- Sama…."

Hesitantly, he turned away from his masterpiece.

"What is it Kabuto?" he spatted to him menacingly.

"It's almost time for the Chunnin Exams to start. You should change into your disguise of the Fourth Kazekage of the Sand before the first battle commences" Kabuto replied calmly. He noticed how his master was half listening, continuing to stare at Kagome's progress. Though he doesn't want to admit but he also feels a growing attraction for the non-human life form; though he wishes he too can stare at her development, he knows that capturing one of the last living Uchiha's is priority.

"… Alright, it's time to meet an old friend" Orochimaru states as his aura became dangerously frightening.

He and Kabuto teleported to their assigned locations; taking one last glance at their creation.

The progress on the monitor showed 45% of completion. Orochimaru was pleased that Kagome rapid growth over met his expectations. Judging by how fast she is growing, she will be complete weeks or months after he has obtained Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Konohagure

**Third Person POV**

After Neji's defeat, the village was awed by the strength of the village outcast: Uzumaki Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke's battle against Sabaku no Gaara is about to commence. The rising tensions from both villages are becoming more apparent.

The villagers in the stands are waiting anxiously for the fight to start, not knowing that afterwards it will be a great tragedy.

* * *

*** I'm skipping the battle scene cuz it will take too long. But I will do the scene of team 7 chasing Gara, Hokage vs Orochimaru and all of the important scenes after that. It will stick to original story plot but it will have a twist because kagome is in here xD

Thanks for reading Chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

**Experiment 10: Kagome Chapter 3**

* * *

Konohagure: Chunnin Tournament

**Third Person POV**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi POV**

I am horrified at seeing just how monstrous his treasured student had become through mastering Living Corpse Reincarnation; and his intentions to use it on Sasuke will surely be a down fall for this village.

I must stop it.

"It cannot be stopped… Sensei" Orochimaru hissed towards his old master.

"It shall! As the Hokage of Konoha, it is my duty to protect the future shinobi!"

**Third Person POV**

At that moment the third Hokage executed the Dead Demon Consuming Seal; attempting to seal his soul along with his former students. But, Hiruzen decided to instead have the Shinigami take Orochimaru's arms to rob him of using ninjutsu as his way of fittingly punishing Orochimaru for his obsession with power. However, instead of lashing out on his former sensei Orochimaru cackled at the old man as his time draws near.

"You are a fool sensei!" Orochimaru boasted towards the dying man. "Regardless of the loss of my arms, my new weapon will destroy Konohana's future!"

That last sentence he heard from his past student caused Sarutobi's eyes to widen in shock.

**Hiruzen Sarutobi POV**

Does that mean… one of his experiments finally worked?! He thought panicking on the inside. God knows what kind of being had just been created by the hands of this monster.

**Third Person POV**

While Orochimaru continued to mock at his teacher's failure, Sarutobi sent a final message to Hatake Kakashi; warning him of Orochimaru's latest creation, encouraging him to tell the next Hokage… his other former student: Tsunade.

Naruto was able to detain Gaara and calm him down. The two sand siblings took Gaara back to Suna. Team seven has been placed in the hospital under high surveillance. Many members of Anbu and higher ranking scrambled across the region, searching for Tsunade.

* * *

Orochimaru's Lair

**Unknown POV**

The tall male figure peered into the tank marked experiment 10.

"Hmmm… so this is that bastard's latest creation… I'm surprised it actually survived his harsh treatment." He mused while staring at the developing girl. He placed his hand on the glass caressing it as if he were touching her face.

"Yes… you would make an exceptional welder of Uchiha children."


	4. Chapter 4

Experiment 10: Kagome Chapter 4

* * *

**Konohagure **

The Hokage's final message was presented to the council and other high ranking officials. To not arouse panic in non shinobi citizens, each individual swore under oath for this information to not be spoken out side of the concealed room.

**Kurenai POV**

"So how is the council going to solve the issue of this experiment Orochimaru created?" Asuma asked while he and Kurenai walked through Konoha.

"Well nothing can be done until Jiraiya and Naruto returns with Tsunade…" I said; wanting to continue until we passed two strangers in black garbs drinking tea nearby, having overheard the Jōnin's conversation.

**Third Person POV**

When the two strangers noticed the two jōnin's stopped talking about their objective, they proceeded to walk out of the village; but they were interrupted by Asuma and Kurenai

**Asuma POV**

"Well, well. It's the famous S-rank missing Nin… Uchiha Itachi." I said puffing out smoke as a stare into the eyes of the murder of the Uchiha clan.

"Really?" Kurenai stated; eyes widening at the once innocent child.

"What are you doing in Konoha? From what I heard you still have a death penalty on your head." I stated while narrowing my eyes at him.

But the little bastard remained silent. His partner though introduced himself as Hoshigaki Kisame, a missing-nin from Kirigakure.

"Hey Itachi!" Kisame said as his grin widening more at his next thought. "We should lessen their anxiety and tell them our mission before we kill them. " His carefree manner caused a shiver to crawl up my spine.

Itachi was quiet; still proceeding to stare down on upon us.

"Our mission is simple… it is to extract the Kyūbi from your shunned citizen Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi said. His deep masculine voice cut through the rising tension in the air.

The fight has begun.

Third Person POV

After during the battle, Asuma and Kurenai learned that they were no match for these powerful adversaries. However, at the last moment Kakashi arrived to assist in the battle. Kisame was eager to fight the Copy Nin but Itachi engaged combat with him first.

Kunai's clashed as Itachi and Kakashi battled ferociously.

"So are you here for Sasuke as well?" Kakashi asks while panting.

Itachi said nothing using another jutsu to throw off Kakashi.

Knowing Itachi wouldn't respond Kakashi continued, "Then… you know about your old partners' latest experimentation?"

For a short second Itachi hesitated with his attack; narrowing his eyes. But he then activated his Mangekyō Sharingan, and Kakashi was caught in Itachi's genjutsu, Tsukuyomi.

* * *

**Tsukuyomi World**

Third Person POV

Kakashi is tied to a plank of wood levitating over an endless ocean. Itachi then appeared in front of him and began to stab Kakashi with a sword.

"…In order for the Akatsuki to succeed…"Itachi began but stopped his sentence.

Kakashi who is in a tremendous amount of pain was able to hear his last phrase before blacking out.

"…we need the girl."

**Konoha**

Kakashi remained incapacitated; Kisame took this advantage and swung his sword at Kakashi. However, before Kisame could reach him, Gai appeared in a spectacular fashion, kicking Kisame away. Kisame was going to retaliate when…

"Enough." Itachi dryly stated. "We are not here to start a war."

After that last statement the two missing Nins vanished.

* * *

Yay! Next Itachi and Kisame are going to find Naruto xD Thanks for all the reviews and support :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Experiment 10: Kagome Chapter 5**

* * *

Post station

**Third Person POV**

Naruto sulked as he waited for Ero-seni aka Jiraiya sensei to return from his perverted quest.

"Where is he?! I thought he was going to help me train!" Naruto wailed; tossing and turning on the bed.

But during his tantrum two unexpected visitors were approaching Naruto's hotel door.

Naruto heard a faint knock and approached the door without caution; believing the person to be Jiraiya. However, when he opened the door it was not the pervy sage. It was Uchiha Itachi.

He and Kisame forced Naruto out into the hallway; Naruto's face in shock due to the man's resemblance to his current teammate.

"So this is the holder of the Kyūbi." Kisame states with a widening grin. Itachi remained silent staring down at the Jinchūriki host.

"Well this saves time for us, let's grab the brat and pick up the girl next." Kisame says cockily. This time Itachi responded with a nod and began to approach the boy.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat the moment the shark man said that. _Wait… what girl?_

And, right before Itachi and Kisame could take Naruto away, Sasuke appeared behind Itachi.

**Sasuke POV**

"Uchiha Itachi!" I hollered as I look toward the man I once called brother with distaste.

"Hello brother." Was the only thing that came out of the murder's mouth. The calm manner his brother presented to me increased my anger and hatred toward him.

Subconsciously, I began charging my hand with Chidori. My eyes trained on the person who I had lived to kill. "I've lived my life like you told me to: I've resented you, and hated you, and now I am going to kill you!"

**Third Person POV**

Sasuke charged toward Itachi at full speed, but Itachi stopped Sasuke's Chidori, and broke Sasuke's wrist in a swift movement; holding him up against the wall by his neck.

"You have not lived up to my expectations," Itachi's monotone voice causes anger to spark in Sasuke's eyes. "Your eyes are not full hatred." Itachi continued while increasing his strength on his brothers neck; causing him to gag. "After all these years you still disappoint me… you're still that weak little boy I left behind to live." Itachi said in a dark whisper next to his brothers' ear.

At that moment, Sasuke was defenseless. Out of ideas. Out of hope. Seeing this Itachi placed Sasuke into the same state as his teacher Kakashi.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screeched as Itachi dropped his brother's body into a heap.

Soon after this, Jiraiya appeared and used his Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind to force Itachi and Kisame to flee via Amaterasu.

**Jiraiya POV**

"Is he going to be okay?" Naruto asked while looking at his unconscious teammate.

"He'll be fine Naruto. He just needs to receive some medical attention back in Konohana." I stated also thinking at the same time _'a lot of it..'_

Suddenly, Guy appeared and picked up Sasuke. "No need. I the Mighty Guy will take this stray back to his heard!" he said using his trade mark smile.

**Third Person POV**

Naruto's and Jiraiya's eyes twitched at the sight.

Jiraiya coughed trying to regain his composure and then said, "Naruto, head back to the room and get some rest. You're going to need it."

Naruto was about to protest but by the look on his face; he realized that this wasn't the right time to argue. Dejectedly, Naruto returned to their room.

When they saw the boy walk into the room, they began their conversation.

"How were two missing nin's able to breach Konoha security? I know those two guards are lazy but this is ridiculous," Jiraiya starts.

"I couldn't agree more. Strangely enough they were not only looking for Naruto but also for Orochimaru's new experiment," Guy states, his eye brows furrowing.

After Guy said that sentence, Jiraiya was in deep thought, _why was this test subject able to work versus the other countless times? Just how powerful is this creation?_ Before Jiraiya could ponder some more, a groan came from Sasuke; indicating the state of pain he was in.

"We'll continue this conversation later, that boy needs to see a medical nin urgently." Jiraiya stated while glancing at the boy. Guy agreed and teleported out of the hotel with Sasuke.

Unknown to Jiraiya and Guy, Naruto overheard their conversation through cracking the door an inch. '_What's this experiment that snake guy created?_' he thought.

* * *

Orochimaru's Lab

**Third Person POV**

Kabuto was currently reviewing his reports of Kagome's progress. Making sure her vitals are healthy and her energy levels are normal. The monitor showed she was 60% into her development; Kabuto was satisfied with the results.

"Kabuto.." Orochimaru's said, his voice piercing through the silence of the room.

Kabuto turned to look at his master knowing what was next to do "Yes, Orochimaru-sama. We have located the whereabouts of Tsunade-sama."

Orochimaru listened to his pupil's statement while stalking over to the container holding his prized possession. Because Sarutobi took away his arms, he can no longer raise them to touch the glass separating her from him. As a result, Orochimaru placed his head on the glass; being eye leveled with his valued experiment, "Good."

* * *

Yay! Done with Chapter 5 on to chapter 6 where Orochimaru and Kabuto demand Tsunade to heal his arms :D


	6. Chapter 6

Experiment 10: Chapter 6  


* * *

Tanzaku Town

**Tsunade POV**

"Hello old friend." A sickening voice sounded throughout the valley.

"Orochimaru.." I said menacingly towards the man I once considered a teammate.

He and Kabuto approached me a week ago and offered me an exchange: if i healed Orochimaru's arms, he would bring my little brother and lover back to life using Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation. However, there must be two human sacrifices. But, after meeting Naruto that is not going to be an option.

"Have you finally considered healing my arm?" he asked tauntingly.

**Third Person POV**

Tsunade remained silent, and continued to stare at her former teammate. She came to secretly kill Orochimaru with her medical technique.

_This ends today!_ The last thought that flashed through her mind when she began to charge towards him when Kabuto appeared out of nowhere and kicked her out of the way.

"Well, well, you didn't want to keep your end of the bargain Tsunade-Sama." Kabuto stated sarcastically.

Tsunade glared at him then quickly turned to Orochimaru.

"What would you gain if I heal your arms BASTARD!" Tsunade screamed.

Kabuto chuckled darkly and answered for his master, "apparently, you haven't heard the recent rumor from your other team mate have you?"

_Other team mate? Jiraiya? What does he have to do with this?_ Tsunade pondered after hearing what Kabuto said.

"What rumor?" Tsunade asked carefully.

"If you're alive after this battle, maybe I'll give you the pleasure of telling you." Orochimaru stated as he smirked down at her.

Tsunade scowled at his last sentence, and then began to smirk herself, "I don't plan on dying yet."

After that sentence the battle of the three sanin commenced.

* * *

**Shizune POV**

When is this going to end? I thought as I stared at the raging battle between three former teammates.

Naruto was unconscious from his battle with Kabuto earlier. "Watch out Tsunade-Sama!" I screamed as Orochimaru's summon Manda constricted Katsuyu and Tsunade.

**Third Person POV**

"So it's true that your experiment was actually a success Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked standing on Gamabunta the toad.

"Kagome will soon be completed, and then Konohana will be destroyed." Orochimaru said while visioning the destruction his creation would make.

Tsunade grimaced at Orochimaru's expression, "you're disgusting! if you think that Konohana will fall under your wrath…"

"Once Kagome is created, we will be unstoppable; of course along with Sasuke-kun as well," Kabuto interrupted.

Before the three sanin could continue their battle, Kabuto's watch started to beep. It was a monitor that kept track of Kagome's progress when they weren't in the lab. Her progress was 84%, but the monitor was warning Kabuto that Kagome was beginning to feel malnourished. His eyes widened at the message then turned to Orochimaru. He noticed his pupil's distressed state and looked at the monitor as well.

"Well Tsunade, Jiraiya. My plan may have failed; but I can still revive my arms using another technique," Orochimaru stated.

On that note he and Kabuto vanished.

Tsunade and Jiraiya canceled their summons and started to head to Naruto and Shizune.

"As you've recently heard Tsunade, with Orochimaru's experiment being gossiped around, many different village people will turn into a frenzy. The elders want to send some Anbu to locate Orochimaru's lair but they need the approval from the Hokage." Jiraiya stated with a grim look on his face.

"We'll get to that at some point, right now we need to get to Konohana so that I can heal Kakashi and that Uchiha brat." Tsunade said while picking up unconscious Naruto and headed back to the inn.

* * *

Orochimaru's Laboratory

**Kabuto's POV**

"What's her status Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked siting straight up in his bed.

"Luckily, her condition wasn't life threatening. Kagome is currently developing her vocal cords, hearing and eye/hair color. She'll most likely be done when we've captured Sasuke." I stated happily, satisfied with Kagome's progress.

"Good." Orochimaru-Sama stated, darkly smirking at the result of his research.

I bowed and was about to leave when he called out to me, "Kabuto…"

"Hai, Orochimaru-Sama," I replied, turning to look at his form on the bed.

"The moment Kagome is created… bring her to me." He stated with desire.

* * *

Yay! Kagome is almost here! Next Sasuke will leave the village; but for Sakura fans this may not be the part of the story you'll like to read… Thanks for reading! xD


	7. Chapter 7

Experiment 10: Kagome Chapter 7

* * *

Konoha

**Third Person POV**

Tsunade had been elected hokage, the village was in celebration. Afterwards, Tsunade went to the hospital by Naruto's request to heal his sensei and teammate.

**Kakashi POV**

"...shi...ashi...KAKASHI!" a voice yelled, jolting me out of my delirium. I turned my head to see the village prankster:Naruto.

"Your finally awake Kakashi," I turned to the right to see the slug princess: Tsunade-sama.

"You shouldn't move too much today... or at all for that matter," Tsunade stated boredly.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," I replied.

"Well sensei I'm going to take ba-chan to go heal Teme!" Naruto hollered excitedly. He then ran out of the room and sped down the hall. Tsunade huffed tiredly then followed in suit, but when she got to the door she paused. Tsunade suddenly turned back towards me an said, "Be prepared, I am going to have a mission for you and the other jounin soon" then she left the room.

**Third Person POV**

When Naruto and Tsunade walked in Sasuke's room, they see Sakura placing fresh flowers in a vase.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed as he jumped onto her.

Sakura turned around quickly and punched naruto in the head, "You idiot! This is a hospital!" She screeched.

Tsunade sweat dropped at the scene; knowing that the girl was being redundant.

"Sakura-chan, this is Tsunade -bachan; she's going to help Sasuke out of his induced state." Naruto said.

Sakura began bawling, saying incoherent words, "thank you... Thank you!"

Tsunade moved pass Naruto and the bawling girl and started to heal the brat.

* * *

Later

Konohana Gates**, Midnight**

After Sasuke woke up, he engaged in battle with Naruto then he fled the scene. He is later seen walking to the entrance of Konohana... Without his headband.

**Third person**

Sasuke was a couple of meters from the entrance when...

"Sasuke!"

He halted in his steps, but refused to turn around; knowing it was his teammate, Sakura.

"...you know this is the only way to leave Konohana..." She said with a quivering voice.

Sasuke remained silent as Sakura began to confess her undying love for him, begging that he doesn't walk out of this place...'their _home_'.

But alas, Sasuke's mind was made up.

**Sakura POV**

"You're annoying.."

These words were constantly being repeated within my mind. My heart shattered, tears began to fill my eyes quickly, it was getting harder to breath.

'Thats all you have to say?!' Is what my heart screams at the boy I love who is within reach, but soo far away.

Sasuke-Kun then started to walk away from me.

"If you leave I'll scream!" I shouted to him, but he disappeared and was behind me and said these final words...

_Thank You_

* * *

Orochimaru's Lab

Kagome eyes still remained closed inside of the tank as her birth draws near. Kabuto has his workers running hastily to prepare for 'Orochimaru's guest'. When Kabuto returned to the room, he walked up to the tank and checked her progress: 92%. He was pleased, but had grim thoughts; knowing that she would not be his.

"Why can't you be mine?" he whispered longingly to the submerged figure.

* * *

Hi! sorry i haven't updated for a while! Having the flu really sucks! Waiting for a doctor to check you in is very long and frustrating! Anyway i'll update this whole week to make up for my absence :) Next chapter is the battle between sasuke and naruto, plus kagome is almost complete! Look forward to the next chapter tomorrow :D Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8 The Long Waited Event xD

Experiment 10: Kagome Chapter 8

* * *

Valley of the end

**Third Person POV**

Naruto and Sasuke are hovering within the sphere they created from the collision, gazing sadly at each other. A vision of a younger Sasuke and Naruto shows the two form a seal as a symbol of friendship, and they smile. The bright light slowly dissipates revealing an unconscious Naruto and Sasuke standing above him.

Sun light breaks through the clouds, illuminating the two boys. Sasuke stares down at Naruto while his headband loosens and falls to the ground.

It begins to rain.

Sasuke is hit with a sharp pain in his arm and falls to his hands and knees; looking Naruto straight in the face.

Later, when Kakashi arrived at the scene with Pakkun only Naruto was left on the ground next to Sasuke's scratched headband.

Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

Konohana Hospital

Naruto was finally conscious and recognized his surroundings. He turned to notice Sakura placing fresh flowers in a vase.

"Sakura-chan.." he began, staring sadly at her as she walked over to his bedside.

Once she was by the bed he continued his sentence, "I'm…I'm sorry for not keeping my promise... For failing." Naruto's hands clenched his hands on the sheet, eyes tightening with frustration; waiting for the girl he loved to lash at his actions.

"Daijobu."

Naruto's eyes widened with shock and he quickly turned to her smiling form. He was surprised that she wasn't bawling in tears, or pounding at his head… she was smiling.

"You will be able to do it someday; and when that day comes we'll do it together."

After hearing that last statement, Naruto was able to smile along with her.

Their moment ended when Jiraiya waltzed into the room, his head in some porn book; giggling to himself.

"oye! Ero-senin!" Naruto shouted at him.

"Shut up brat! Real men take time to indulge in…"He trailed of taking note that there was a pink haired girl glaring daggers at his form. He began to sweat and hid the book from her view.

"Anyway… Hey Naruto! How about a chance to leave with me for three years to train?"

Naruto was surprised at his sudden question, but didn't hesitate with his next answer

"ALRIGHT!"

* * *

Orochimaru's Lair

Sasuke arrived at Orochimaru's lair, where he proved himself worthy of Orochimaru's guidance. Afterwards, Orochimaru and Kabuto gave him a tour of the area. They introduced Sasuke to his new training regimen and traveled down the dark halls to the prisoners cells where they meet Karin. Who gushed at Orochimaru's new pupil.

The prisoners cowered at Orochimaru's presence as he stalked up and down the hall, looking for a new test subject to experiment on.

* * *

Lab

Some of Kabuto's helpers were currently checking on Kagome's vitals when suddenly a voice was sounded through the room from the monitor:

**ATTENTION. ATTENTION.** Experiment Number 10 is complete. **ATTENTION. ATTENTION**. Experiment Number 10 is complete. System is now releasing the subject from tank. System is now releasing the subject from tank.

The works halted in their progress and began to scramble around the room yelling and shouting.

**"WHAT DO WE DO?!"**

**"WHERE IS KABUTO-SAMA?!"**

**"PREPARE THE OPERATION!"**

**"SOMEONE FIND OROCHIMARU-SAMA!"**

At least twenty workers rushed out of the room to find Kabuto or Orochimaru. While the rest stayed preparing for the birth of Kagome.

* * *

Prisoner Cells

Orochimaru was selecting 10 prisoners for his next experiment when one of Kabuto's scientist rushed into the room, shouting for him and Kabuto.

"OROCHIMARU-SAMA! KABUTO-SAMA!" the worker shouted while running towards them. But before he could say anything Orochimaru lashed his tongue out at the worker's neck and proceeded to choke the poor man.

**Orochimaru's POV**

I watched as the pathetic worker of kabuto's struggled for air. This was not the time and place for any disruptions from a worthless ingrate.

"What could be soo important that you had to come in yelling?" I asked menacingly while increasing the strength on his neck.

"Orochimaru-sama, maybe we should listen to what he has to say instead of killing him instantly, "Kabuto said while adjusting his glasses.

**Third Person POV**

Upon Kabuto's request he dropped the man who was desperately trying to gasp for air. After a couple of seconds the man stood to his feet and struggled to pronounce his next words.

"..hse awker-cough!"

Kabuto, Sasuke and Orochimaru stared peculiarly at the man.

Orochimaru lost his patience and was about to kill the worker when Kabuto intercepted his actions.

"Calm down Orochimaru-sama. Kazuma, what happened?" Kabuto asked.

The old man, Kazuma regained his composure and clammily said, "Experiment 10 is complete."

On that note, Kabuto rushed to the Lab while Orochimaru remained standing in place. Karin and Sasuke along with the prisoner's wondered what kind of experiment Orochimaru conducted. Their thoughts where halted when they saw Orochimaru snicker and cackle wickedly.

"She's finally awake," he said while stalking to the laboratory where his masterpiece awaited him. While he was in his trance Sasuke stalked after him, leaving Karin to watch the prisoners.

* * *

Lab

**Kabuto POV**

While rushing to the lab, workers were running with towels, medicine, clothes and food into the room where Kagome was. Once I entered the room the monitor was sounding a warning that it was almost time for Kagome's arrival. Some servants where standing next to a stretcher holding towels and clothing; a few doctors wore masks, gloves and prepared injections for Kagome.

I as well put on a lab coat and gloves and approached the container.

"Kabuto-sama."

I turned to see one of the nurses holding a chart with Kagome's data.

"Status report Chiari-kun," I replied while putting a mask on my face.

"Everything is going smoothly; Kagome-sama has had some energy spikes, indicating that she is ready to break out of the tank. Once she's out we'll check her vitals and have her receive necessary injections." She stated robotically.

"Bokurosama Chiari-kun. Now have the stretcher ready in…"

I was cut off because the sound of shattering glass resonated throughout the room. I quickly whizzed my head to the container and saw the chemical water being spilled out.

"**GET THE STRECHER!**" I yelled to the workers in front of the tank.

**Third Person POV**

Kabuto rushed to the tank, dismissing the glass and water at his feet. Behind him nurses and doctors were ready with towels and injections.

As Kabuto peered into the broken container, he saw a figure leaning against the remaining glass wall breathing. He slowly pulled his body into the crack and was about to grab the experiment when he halted as he stared at her face.

She was beautiful.

Her blue, black waist length raven hair was wet and framed her curvaceous body. Plump breasts teased his member as they rose up and down slightly from her relaxed breathing. Kagome had a heart faced shape and delectable pink lips that parted slightly.

"Kabuto-Sama?"

Kabuto came to his senses when one of the doctors called his name.

"Is everything alright?" the doctor asked again.

Kabuto didn't reply and he gently grabbed Kagome and scooped her into his arms. He then carefully stepped out of the container and brought his Kagome into the world.

The workers gasped at the beauty and were amazed that this was created from a vile being.

Once Kabuto was out of the tank, the doctors snapped out of their state and helped Kabuto place the girl on the stretcher. As the doctors gave the girl injections and took blood samples, Orochimaru walked in and stalked over to the crowd around his creation.

The doctor's stopped their actions and proceeded to move away as Orochimaru walked up to the unconscious girl. The workers and Kabuto were surprised when Kabuto raised his hand which was supposed to be immobile to touch the girls face.

It was evident that Orochimaru appreciated the form the girl took. He lustrous eyes gazed up and down her form.

"You're finally **mine**." He said sickeningly, causing a shiver to run down the spines of the doctors and people who were near him.

Orochimaru then dropped his hand and backed away. He turned to the doctors who quivered at his stare, "Finish preparing her and bring her to my quarters." He said with a smirk and waltzed out of the room.

As Orochimaru left the room, Sasuke walked in; curious at the commotion. He walked up to where Kabuto was standing who was taking notes on a clip board.

After a couple of seconds, Kabuto finally noticed him standing beside him.

"ah Sasuke-kun. What great timing, I want to show you to the experiment that will destroy Konohana and maybe help you kill your brother."

Sasuke's eye narrowed at his sentence; but was guided through the crowd of doctors by Kabuto.

When Sasuke reached Kagome's form, he too was enthralled by her beauty and radiating power. Though no one could tell, Sasuke had a small blush appear on his face as he noticed the state she was in.

"Kabuto-Sama," Chiari began as she walked towards him and Sasuke holding a long black shirt.

"The data of Kagome-sama are substantially good. In about 2 or 3 months we'll do a daily checkup to see her progress. Unfortunately the maids do not have the right size for her so will this suffice?"

"That's quiet alright, I'll notify Orochimaru-sama to have a seamstress create dress for our new guest."

Kabuto blocked Sasuke's view of the fair maiden as he raised her by her back in order for Chiari to place the shirt on her.

As Chiari put the shirt on the girl, Kagome's eyes began to flutter and she shivered. Chiari and Kabuto halted their actions; waiting to see the girl's next actions. But unfortunately she just turned her body more into Kabuto trying to seek warmth. Which Kabuto appreciated a lot; Sasuke… not soo much.

Once the girl was dressed the doctors and workers cleared the room leaving Sasuke, Kabuto and the girl in his arms; who looked even more innocent with the thigh long black shirt.

"Well Sasuke-kun," Kabuto began as he turned towards him.

Sasuke said nothing but continued to stare at the motionless body in his arms.

"Orochimaru-sama will start your training tomorrow so I suggest you get a good night sleep," Kabuto said amusingly.

"I have to bring this little one to his quarters." Then Kabuto walked out of the room with Kagome and disappeared down the dark hallway.

Sasuke stayed rooted in his spot creating a plan for the future. To revive his clan. And she was the key to that dream.

Besides, Uchiha men **are** very stubborn.

* * *

MAN! This is the longest chapter yet :D Kagome has finally been born! Tomorrow Naruto, Jiraiya and Sakura will try to find sasuke and end up meeting Kabuto and a certain someone;) And what will happen in orochimaru's room?! He creeps me out o.O Look forward to tomorrow, Thanks for the reviews and for reading! xD


	9. Chapter 9

Experiment 10: Kagome Chapter 9

* * *

Orochimaru's Room

**Third Person POV**

Kabuto walked down the dark corridor with the sleeping beauty in his arms and stopped in front of a dark door.

"Come in Kabuto" Orochimaru's voice answered from behind the door.

Kabuto hesitated to walk in but did so anyway because it was Orochimaru's orders.

When he walked in the room the only source of light came from a dull red lamp that was next to Orochimaru's bedside. Orochimaru was sitting up straight with a sinister smile on his face; anxious to grab the girl from Kabuto.

"I brought her Orochimaru-sama, and I informed Sasuke-kun that his training will commence tomorrow," Kabuto stated while increasing the hold he had on Kagome.

"Good. We'll start at the crack of dawn till dusk. 3 years is the minimum; afterwards Sasuke's body will be mine for the taking." Orochimaru slithered to his pupil.

Kabuto only nodded and remained standing.

"Bring the girl to my bed Kabuto," Orochimaru demanded.

Kabuto walked slowly to his bedside and gently set the girl onto the bed. Kagome instantly shivered from the loss of warmth but quickly curled into Orochimaru's side.

Orochimaru chuckled at her sign of affection and drew her closer. Kabuto's fist clenched at the scene in front of him but did not say anything.

"Well now Kabuto, since this experiment is over, seek new humans to test on and other methods to enhance kagome's ability." Orochimaru stated while staring at the girl.

Kabuto bowed to him and was a foot out of the door when…

"Also, make sure that you burn the data of how we created kagome."

"Your wish is my command."

Then Kabuto left the room.

* * *

12:05 A.M. Orochimaru's Bed room

Orochimaru was asleep with the girl in his arms until she started to fidget. He opened his eyes and stared down at the girl. His eyes widened with surprise due to the fact that she was awake staring up at his face.

Her eyes where the color of sapphire and zircon that seemed to glimmer with a hint of emerald and topaz. The innocence that reflected from them made it difficult for Orochimaru to use her in his diabolical plans for Konohana's destruction.

Kagome rose up slightly from the bed and cocked her slightly at the man beneath her.

Orochimaru continued to stare into her deep pools while struggling to raise his hand to touch her face.

Seeing that the man was struggling, she gently grabbed his hand and guided it to her cheek. Orochimaru's eyes widened at the sudden action but he then made a smile.

"you were created by me… you will obey my every command and see to that I will be victorious in the end," Orochimaru said gently to the girl.

Kagome's eyes blinked once and then she opened her cute mouth and asked,

"Is that master's wish?"

Her bell like voice chimed throughout the room making Orochimaru's member twitch in delight.

"Yes, that is 'masters' wish," he replied

Kagome's body suddenly glowed pink and her hair majestically rose towards the ceiling. She then moved down slowly to Orochimaru's face and started speaking a language that he couldn't understand.

_Ikisunin Atisamisu_

_awiramiza nakunusono_

_ukawawirawo inawoto_

_awisatau onatana_

_usedierodo_ (from DearS)

And then she gently kissed him sealing the contract, creating a cross with a bird tattoo on his chest.

After a couple of seconds she stopped glowing and collapsed against his side. When Orochimaru checked to see what was wrong, he realized that his prize went back to sleep.

Seeing that he couldn't go back to sleep, he removed the hands that was clutching his robe and walked to the door. Once he was outside he created a seal so that no one could get inside and disturb his creation.

Orochimaru walked down the hallway to find Sasuke to start his training.

* * *

3 days later 9:45 A.M.

Field

**Sasuke POV**

This is what its like to train under a sainin

I was struggling to retain my stance as a sparred with Kabuto. Orochimaru was off to the side staring at our fight with a smirk.

Suddenly a oto nin appeared next to Orochimaru and whispered something in his ear. Orochimaru stood and walked back to the hide out. But he stopped and turned around to me and Kabuto

"Training stops for now Sasuke, report to your room. Kabuto I need to speak with you privately."

Kabuto walked over to his master and they both disappeared leaving me in the field.

I silently walked back to my room thinking only of killing my brother and reviving the Uchiha clan with that girl.

* * *

Lab

**Kabuto POV**

"What's wrong Orochimaru-sama?" I asked while watching him burn the lab.

"Apparently, Jiraiya and that jinkuruchi somehow figured out our location; so we have to change to a different hideout." Orochimaru said while throwing some old papers into the fire.

"Should I stay behind and create a diversion for them?" I asked.

"Brilliant," Orochimaru said.

* * *

Outside of Orochimaru's Hideout

**Third Person POV**

Orochimaru and Kabuto cleared out the hide out and knocked Sasuke unconscious and transferred him to another hideout. But Kagome was still resting in Orochimaru's room. He was going to retrieve her but Kabuto came up with a suggestion that pleased Orochimaru greatly. So Orochimaru went ahead and left Kabuto with Kagome threatening that she remain unharmed.

Naruto, Jiraiya and Sakura battled Sasame and he lead them to Orochimaru's hideout. Jiraiya summons Gamakichi to go in first and investigate. The four come to three tunnels. Jiraiya goes off to the right, Naruto and Sakura down the middle, and Gamakichi down the left. Sakura enters a large vacant room and she encounters Kabuto who was on the floor reading some documents with a girl asleep in his lap.

"Well look at what we have here. It's the courageous member of team seven, are you here to find your teammate?" Kabuto mockingly asked the shaking pink-headed girl in front of him.

"wh…wher…where's Sasuke-kun?" she stuttered to him

Kabuto was about to answer when Naruto ran into the room and stood in front of Sakura with a protective stance.

"You bastard! Where is our friend!?" Naruto yelled towards the man on the floor.

Kabuto playfully raised a finger to his lips; indicating that Naruto had to quiet down.

Naruto and Sakura were curious of his action but then noticed the figure shifting in his lap.

They both noted that the girl was beautiful and she radiated innocence; Kagome was turning more into Kabuto's frame, trying to block out the noise coming from the mad blond.

Naruto felt the Kyūbi stir inside of him as he stared down at the girl. He then came to his senses and asked, "Why is a girl with a disgusting man like you?"

Kabuto chuckled at his question and replied; his statement shocked Sakura and Naruto,

"Because Orochimaru-sama and I created her."

Kabuto laughed at the expressions that were plastered on their faces.

"Anyways if you're here for Sasuke-kun then your search is meaningless because he's dead."

Sakura's eyes began to water and she collapsed to the ground shaking with fear.

"He's wrong Sakura-chan! A guy like Sasuke would never die that easily!" Naruto yelled to the whimpering girl on the floor.

Kabuto then stood and began to disappear with the sleeping girl in his arms

"Konohana is no match for the weapon we created!," Kabuto said while teleporting.

Unknown to him Kagome opened her eyes slightly and stared at Naruto. Naruto's heart skipped a beat and did not break their staring contest until she disappeared along with Kabuto.

Arashi then engaged battle with Sakura and Naruto; afterwards he then denies that Sasuke is dead which brought joy into Naruto's and Sakura's hearts. The group was about to leave when Arashi stopped them and gave Jiraiya the documents containing Kagome's data.

"You'll definitely need this… especially in the near future," Arashi said to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya nodded and left with Naruto and Sakura and returned to Konoha.

Afterwards Sakura becomes Tsunade's pupil and Naruto and Jiraiya depart on their 3 year journey. Sasuke is training hard under Orochimaru and Kagome is still resting.

War is soon going to be upon them.

* * *

Awesome! the Naruto is finally over! Next chapter is the beginning of Naruto Shippuden :) Look forward to the next chapter, Thanks for reading xD


End file.
